


The Proper Conveyance

by Luthien



Category: Frederica - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: Prompt: phaeton





	The Proper Conveyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).



> Thanks to Undun for the prompt.

Jessamy will never drive a curricle. Even after five years, the memory of the elegant equipage Harry wasted his ready on still rankles. A light-sprung phaeton - _not_ high-perch - drawn by a pair of sweet-goers, though... Yes.

No. A simple one-horse gig is the right and proper conveyance now that he is a clergyman. He says as much to Alverstoke.

"Indeed," says his brother-in-law. "Whatever shall I do with the phaeton and pair of matched bays awaiting you outside?"

"A-alverstoke?" Jessamy feels sixteen again.

"Happy birthday," Alverstoke replies.

Even now that Jessamy is officially a man, Alverstoke somehow still knows all.


End file.
